


Dance With Me

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Ballet!Merlin, Gen, Hands-on Practice, Homage, M/M, SwanLake, Waanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a ballet dancer and dances the lead in Swan Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/gifts).



> A homage to Waanderlust's Hands-on Practice fic. I completely adored your ballet!Merlin, and I couldn't get the image out of my head. I also watched that video you linked to, and this is the result. HUGS. <3  
> Merls

[Hands-on Practice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1508978)

 


End file.
